This invention relates to electrically operating locking devices for automotive applications, and more particularly to electrically operated locking devices for pick-up trucks.
Pick-up truck owners often find it desirable to protect cargo, tools, equipment or other items stored or being transported in the bed of the pick-up truck from weather (e.g., rain or snow), and from theft or vandalism. A commercially available accessory for pick-up trucks which covers and encloses the bed is commonly referred to as a truck topper. Pick-up truck toppers typically include a one-piece shell-like structure including side and front wall sections which when mounted on the pick-up truck bed extend upwardly from the side and front walls of the bed of the pick-up truck, and a roof section. Pick-up truck toppers also generally include a rear lift-gate which is hingedly connected to the shell-like structure. The one-piece shell, which is generally made of glass fiber reinforced thermoset resin (commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cfiberglassxe2x80x9d), and lift-gate together provide a substantially weather-tight enclosure which can protect items stored or transported in the bed of the pick-up truck from precipitation and other environmental elements.
The lift-gate of the pick-up truck topper generally includes a conventional barrel-type, key-operated lock which operates a latch mechanism to facilitate locking of the life-gate in a closed position relative to the shell-like structure defining the front wall, side walls and roof of the enclosure defined when the topper is mounted over the bed of a pick-up truck. The lock provides a substantial deterrent against theft and/or vandalism of items contained in the enclosed bed of the pick-up truck.
Although many pick-up truck owners utilizing a topper find the key-operated locking mechanism of the conventional lift-gate of the topper adequate for their needs, many such owners would prefer the convenience of a remotely operated locking device which would allow the lift-gate to be unlocked by merely pressing a button which could for example be located in the truck cabin and/or on a portable remote controller.
In addition to the rear lift-gate, many pick-up truck toppers include one or more side windows which are hingedly connected along an upper edge of the window to a side wall section of the topper. Such windows generally swing open outwardly and are provided with locking devices which can be operated from the inside of the enclosure defined by the topper and the pick-up truck bed. Pick-up truck owners often find it desirable to open the side windows of the topper, especially when the pick-up truck is parked in the sun and/or on a hot day to allow better ventilation of the enclosed space defined by the pick-up truck bed and the topper. This is especially desirable when there are items in the enclosed bed of the pick-up truck which are sensitive to heat or which desirably are maintained at a cooler temperature. It is a relatively cumbersome task to unlock the side windows to allow the windows to swing open. Accordingly, many owners of pick-up trucks with toppers having a side window which swings open would prefer an option which allows the side windows of the topper to be unlocked from outside the enclosure defined by the pick-up truck bed and topper.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,126 discloses a security system which is particularly adapted for cargo loading doors for cargo containers, ISO containers, domestic containers, truck trailers and the like. The system comprises a remote transmitter, a receiver for receiving a radio signal from the transmitter, an electromechanical actuator coupled to the receiver for moving a latching device between a locked position and an unlocked position, and a lock assembly including a housing for holding the electromechanical actuator. However, U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,126 does not teach a remotely operated locking mechanism for a pick-up truck topper.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,512 discloses an apparatus for locking and unlocking one or more storage compartments in a truck service body. The apparatus includes a rod assembly slidably connected to a plurality of rod supports which are affixed along the interiors of compartments in a truck service body. The rod assembly includes a plurality of L-shaped locking brackets which are arranged to slidably pass through corresponding interior brackets affixed to the doors of the compartments in the truck service body. Each interior bracket includes a hole or an opening that is adapted to receive a corresponding leg when the rod assembly is in its locked position. The rod assembly may be manually moved from its locked to its unlocked position by pulling a handle. An electromechanical actuator is affixed to the interior of one of the compartments in the truck service body and to the rod assembly. The electro-mechanical actuator is activated via a wireless remote controller to move the rod assembly from its locked to its unlocked position. This patent does not teach a remotely operated locking mechanism for a pick-up truck topper.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a remotely operated locking device which allows the lift-gate and/or side windows of a pick-up truck topper to be unlocked, such as from the cabin of the pick-up truck or from a portable remote controller.
The invention provides a remotely operated locking device for a pick-up truck cargo space closure such as a pick-up truck topper lift-gate, a pick-up truck topper window or a tonneau cover. The device allows a pick-up truck owner to open doors and/or windows of a pick-up truck topper or open a tonneau cover more easily, such as by operating a remote controller, or a switch such as in the cabin of the pick-up truck.
The electrically operated locking device includes an electrically powered actuator and a movable latch mechanically linked to the actuator. The latch is movable between a locked position in which the latch engages a pick-up truck cargo space closure and locks the closure in a closed position, and an unlocked position in which the latch releases the closure to allow the closure to be pivoted into an open position.